mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Monkey Punch
| birthplace = Hamanakachō, Japan | occupation = Writer, Cartoonist | nationality = | period = | genre = Manga | notableworks = Lupin III | influences = | influenced = | website = http://www.monkeypunch.com }} Monkey Punch (モンキー・パンチ Monkī Panchi) is the pen name of mangaka Kazuhiko Katō (加藤一彦 Katō Kazuhiko, born May 26, 1937), creator of the successful Japanese manga series Lupin III. He was born in Hamanakachō, Hokkaidō. Katō first started to work as a mangaka under the pen name Kazuhiko Katō (加東一彦 Katō Kazuhiko, pronounced the same as his real name, but written with different characters) for a publisher that specialized in rental books and magazines. In 1965, he made his debut with "Playboy School" (プレーボーイ入門, Purēbōi nyūmon), writing under the name of Eiji Gamuta (がむた永二 Gamuta Eiji). Subsequently, he changed his pen name to Monkey Punch, which he intended only as a throwaway name, but it stuck. His manga series Lupin III made its debut in 1967 in the first issue of the Japanese magazine Weekly Manga Action (WEEKLY漫画アクション). It became extremely popular and successful, being turned later into an animated series and yielding several movies by various directors (including Hayao Miyazaki.) Monkey Punch has acknowledged the influence of Mad Magazine artists Mort Drucker and Sergio Aragonés on his work. List of works * 1962 ** Number 5 + α ** GUN Hustler ** Rebellious Child ** List the Criminal ** Open Homicide ** Clandestine Work ** The Man Who Does Not Have a Shadow ** The Person Whom it Utilizes ** Vengeance (Fukushu Kazuhiko Katō) ** Ghost Story Guy (Kazuhiko Katō) * 1965 ** Playboy School (Pureboi Nyūmon Eiji Gamuta) ** Needless Axle of Wilderness ** Pink Guard Man ... Blues of the Assassin (Pinku Gado Man ... Hissatsu no Burusu) ** Outsider (Autosaida Monkey Punch) * 1967 ** The Ginza Whirlwind Child (Ginza Senpuji) ** Lupin III (ルパン三世 Rupan Sansei) * 1968 ** Western Samurai (Uesutan Samurai) * 1969 ** Pandora * 1970 ** Spy Nobility (Supai Shinzoku) ** Document Mania (Dokyumento Kyo) ** Lupin III Other Stories (ルパン三世外伝 Rupan Sansei Gaiden) ** TAC TICS * 1971 ** Multi (Maruchi) ** Mysterious Jaguarman (Kaijin Jagaman) ** Lupin III New Adventure (ルパン三世・新冒険 Rupan Sansei Shin Bōken) * 1972 ** The Siamese Cat (シャム猫 Shamu Neko) ** Makao ** Monsieur Koga ** KEY * 1973 ** Sufficiently Motivated (Yaruki Jubun) ** Decoy House Slug (Kikuya Namekuji) ** Venus of Diamond (Daia no Binasu) * 1974 ** I am Casanova (Ore ha Kazanoba) ** Color Girl (Kara Garu) ** Isshuku Ippan (一宿一飯) ** Lupin the Kid (ルパン小僧 Rupan Kozō) * 1976 ** Little Dracula (Dorakyura-kun) ** UP-UP Balloon (UP-UP Barun) * 1977 ** New Lupin III (新ルパン三世 Shin Rupan Sansei) ** The Reverse Aesop's Fables (逆イソップ物語 Gyaku Isoppu Monogatari) ** Transparent Gentleman (Tomei Shinshi) * 1978 ** Time Agent (Jikan Ejento) ** Kaiketsu Zero * 1980 ** Cinderella Boy (シンデレラボーイ Shinderera Boi) ** Boy * 1981 ** Hauler Holmes (ホームズ Hōmuzu) * 1982 ** Space Adventure Team Mechabunger (Uchū Bōken-tai Mekabanja) ** Another work from Cinderella Boy & description above (シンデレラボーイ Shinderera Boi) * 1983 ** Roller Boy (Rora Boi) ** Lucky Monkey (Raki Monki) * 1984 ** SEXY Lupin III (SEXYルパン・3 SEXY Rupan・3) ** The English Conversation Maneuvers of Lupin III (ルパン三世の英会話作戦 Rupan Sansei no Ei-Kaiwa Sakusen) * 1986 ** Pinky Punky (ピンキィ パンキィ Pinkī Pankī) ** Dirty Joke (ダアティ ジョオク Dāchī Jōku) ** Robot Baseball Team Galacters (ろぼっと球団ガラクターズ/おまかせスクラッパーズ Robotto Kyudan Garakutāzu) * 1991 ** Scramble Saver Kids * 1997 ** One Thousand and One Nights' Story (Senya Ichiya Monogatari) ** Mankatsu (漫活) ** MUSASHI -Way of the GUN- (MUSASHI -GUN道- ''Musashi -Gandō-'') External links * Monkey Punch Official Website (Japanese) * Lupin III Network (Japanese) * Cinderella Boy Official Website (Japanese) * Mankatsu Official Website (Japanese) * Musashi Official Website (Japanese) * LupinEncyclopedia.com * Lupin the Third.net * Lupin the 3rd (English & Italian) * Lupin the third (English & Italian) * List of works on Anime News Network * * Monkey Punch in Cyberia Category:1937 births Category:Manga artists Category:Lupin III Category:People from Hokkaidō Category:Living people de:Monkey Punch es:Monkey Punch it:Monkey Punch ja:モンキー・パンチ pt:Monkey Punch